An Unexpected Journey
by maple-syrop
Summary: Ia—yang sejenis dengan kelima sosok lainnya—akan turut serta mengentas kegelapan. Ia memang menganggap dirinya sebagai manusia biasa pada awalnya, tanpa ada embel-embel setengah dewa, peri, apalagi mutan. Namun siapa sangka, bahwa dibalik sikap skeptisnya terhadap segala hal yang menyangkut mitos atau legenda, ia adalah bagian dari legenda itu sendiri. —Jack/OC.


**An Unexpected Journey  
**

Rise of The Guardians © Dreamworks

* * *

_Ia—yang sejenis dengan kelima sosok lainnya—akan turut bergelung mengentas kegelapan. Ia memang menganggap dirinya sebagai manusia biasa pada awalnya, tanpa ada embel-embel setengah dewa, peri, apalagi mutan. Namun siapa sangka, bahwa dibalik sikap skeptisnya terhadap segala hal yang menyangkut mitos atau legenda, ia adalah bagian dari legenda itu sendiri? _

* * *

"Boogeyman akhirnya menyerah pada ketakutan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Upaya Para _Guardian_ pun terbayar dengan impas. Mereka telah berhasil merebut kembali impian, harapan dan keyakinan kami—para anak-anak—dari sang penguasa kegelapan. Tatanan keharmonisan telah bebas dari perangkap _chaos_. Dan… dan…," Jamie Benett menerawang jauh ke permadani langit malam, kemudian memejamkan kelopak mata, merasakan letupan semangatnya yang membuncah. Lengkungan kurva merekah pada wajahnya yang masih memancarkan raut yang sama sejak dua puluh tujuh tahun silam—penuh dengan harapan, keajaiban dan impian. Bercerita tentang Para _Guardian_ memang kerap membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Kaleo, sang anak, berusaha untuk menggapai tangan Ayahnya—menarik Jamie kembali ke realita setelah tersedot sejenak dalam dunia khayalannya. Dan Jamie akan tersenyum sambil membelai rambut putera kesayangannya itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Sandman akan selalu membuai alam imajimu, Santa Claus akan senantiasa menyambangimu saat Natal tiba, Tooth dan para peri kecilnya tak akan lupa

menukarkan setiap gigi susumu yang tanggal dengan koin. Bunnymund akan terus memasok telur-telur paskahnya ke permukaan. Dan Jack Frost… ia akan membuatmu menyadari apa arti kesenangan yang sesungguhnya."

Secercah kekaguman terbit bersamaan dengan munculnya senyuman Kaleo. Bukan hanya kali ini ayahnya menceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur itu—berkali-kali, malah. Namun ia selalu berhasil dibuat kagum karenanya. Kemudian, Jamie tak akan lupa untuk berpesan, "Dan ini merupakan tugas kita untuk terus mempercayai mereka."

Berbeda dengan reaksi adik laki-lakinya, Cassie justru mengernyitkan dahi—tanda nonverbal antara heran dan tidak percaya. Ia turut duduk di tepi ranjang Kaleo, menaruh nampan berisi gelas susu untuk adiknya di meja kecil tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Sudah sejak lama Cassie meragukan eksistensi mereka, namun baru ketika ia mulai beranjak besar dan pemahamannya terhadap hal-hal realistis terus bertambah, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk bertanya, "Ayah, apakah kau yakin mereka benar-benar ada?"

Pertanyaan puterinya tersebut berhasil menyita atensi Jamie sepenuhnya. "Tentu saja, Cassie. Mereka semua ada."

"Tidak ada bukti faktual mengenai keberadaan mereka—jangan tersinggung, Ayah, tetapi bagaimana kita bisa mempercayai sesuatu yang bahkan belum tentu eksis?" lontar Cassie bertubi-tubi, ia belum puas. Sejujurnya, dia percaya pada keberadaan mereka semua, dan menaruh respek atas eksistensi mereka. Namun, hasrat ingin tahunya yang sampai saat ini belum juga terpenuhi kadang membuatnya ragu.

"_Well, this guy once told me to keep believing in the moon even though the sun comes out_," Jamie berusaha menjabarkan serelevan mungkin, namun raut muka puterinya justru terlihat tambah runyam. "Ibarat kau menonton televisi, _my dearest daughter_. Meskipun layar tv yang kau saksikan hanya terpampang program _Animal Planet_, bukan berarti saluran _Disney Channel_ di gelombang lain tidak ada, bukan? Artinya, meskipun mereka tak pernah menunjukkan diri secara langsung dan gamblang, bukan berarti mereka tidak nyata, Cassie."

Cassie mengangguk, pura-pura mengerti.

"Nah, saatnya tidur." Jamie lantas mengecup puncak kening Kaleo dan mengusap lembut kepala Cassie, lalu menebarkan selimut meliputi tubuh puteranya. Kemudian ia mematikan lampu seraya menggumamkan ucapan selamat malam sebelum keluar kamar, diiringi oleh Cassie.

**~oOo**~

Cassie merapatkan mantel musim dinginnya. Kepulan zat berwujud asap mencelos keluar tiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas. Setengah mati ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya tiap kali angin beku merembes memasuki hidungnya. Bernafas di cuaca seekstrim ini membuatnya sesak.

Sekolah telah usai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun ayahnya belum kunjung datang hingga sekarang. Gadis berambut pirang kecokelatan itu luar biasa muram dibuatnya. Agaknya, rencana Cassie untuk mengantar sahabatnya—Alexis—ke bandara akan berantakan. Berkali-kali ia melongok ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan cemas, dan sang waktu seolah melahap sekon per sekon lebih banyak dari porsi yang seharusnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah mobil SUV berwarna silver metalik muncul memasuki pelataran sekolah. Hal itu lantas membuat Cassie menghela nafas lega. Bila saja ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, niscaya Cassie akan membeku menjadi bongkahan es. Dan rasanya, dia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk melayangkan protes atas keterlambatan ayahnya. Mobil menepi dan Cassie segera masuk ke dalamnya, "Kau lama sekali, Ayah!" gadis itu mendelik tajam, bibir dikerucutkan.

Jamie tersenyum masam penuh sesal pada anaknya. "Maaf, sebuah pohon besar tumbang dan memblokir jalan. Sepertinya Jack Frost terlalu bersemangat menyambut musim dingin kali ini sampai-sampai menubruk pohon itu dan—"

"Oh, ayolah, Ayah. Itu pasti hanya ulah angin!" Cassie menggelengkan kepala pelan seraya memutar lensa. Gadis bermanik hazel itu kemudian melilit tubuhnya dengan sabuk pengaman. "Jack Frost saya mit—"

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, nona muda!" perintah Jamie dengan garang. Ia memandang puterinya tajam. Melihat reaksi Cassie yang ketakutan atas gertakannya, sorot mata Jamie konstan melunak. Rasa bersalah mulai menggelayuti maniknya.

"_Daddy, can we go home now_?" pinta Kaleo dengan suara rendah. Bocah yang terpaut umur lima tahun dari Cassie itu merundukkan kepala, takut kalau-kalau ia juga akan menyulut api kemarahan ayahnya dan memperburuk suasana. Jemarinya sibuk memainkan tepi sabuk pengamannya.

Jamie menghela nafas panjang seraya menyalakan mesin mobil. Sesudah melepas kuncian rem tangan, Jamie memasukkan perseneling dan mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah.

**~oOo~**

Gadis itu menatap lesu ke arah sebuah rumah yang memampangkan plang "_For Sale_" di halamannya. Sahabatnya telah pergi, bahkan sebelum Cassie sempat memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali atau hanya sekedar mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. Ia telah terlambat. Dan ingin rasanya Cassie meluapkan amarahnya saat itu juga. Namun ia bahkan tidak tahu kepada siapa ia harus melampiaskan seluruh kekesalan yang telah terakumulasi dalam benak.

Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang tersibak lembut tertiup angin. Matanya terlihat sayu, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Cassie hendak beranjak pergi saat tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya menahannya. "Cassandra?"

Cassie memutar tubuh dan tersenyum ramah pada _Mrs_. Lira, seorang wanita tua menyenangkan yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah Alexis. Ia ingat betul masa-masa dimana dirinya dan Alexis kerap menghabiskan masa liburan musim panas dengan bertamu ke rumah _Mrs_. Lira, dan perempuan tua itu akan dengan senang hati menerima mereka—mengingat ia adalah wanita sebatang kara yang hidup jauh dari keluarga. Lalu mereka akan sibuk bermain di pekarangan rumah _Mrs_. Lira yang dipenuhi oleh pohon buah-buahan. Terkadang, ia turut pula menyuguhkan satu pot teh serta biskuit cokelat lezat buatannya. "Ya, _Mrs_. Lira? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Wanita itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk di hadapan Cassie, seolah memberi gestur 'tunggu dulu'. Ia merogoh-rogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk bulat bening dari sana. Sepertinya sebuah hiasan. "Alexis memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu." Kemudian ia menyodorkan bola kristal tersebut pada Cassie yang diam membeku. Wajah keriput _Mrs_. Lira semakin mengkerut ketika ia menunjukkan raut sedih, "Sayang sekali kau tidak sempat menemuinya sebelum dia berangkat. Dia betul-betul terlihat murung dan kecewa, Cassie."

Bulir air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap jatuh dalam sekali kerjap. Namun Cassie berusaha menahannya, ia mengusap matanya dengan kasar sebelum cairan bening itu membanjiri pipinya. Ia menerima bola pemberian itu dengan tak bersemangat, kemudian mengangkat wajah sambil berusaha mengulaskan seutas senyum manis—yang malah terlihat menyedihkan—lalu tidak lupa untuk berterimakasih pada _Mrs._ Lira.

Cassie melangkahkan tungkai menjauhi _Mrs_. Lira. Fokusnya memang terpatri pada jalan, namun pikirannya seolah melesat bagai spektrum konvergen. Kemudian ia merenung, menyelami palung kontemplasi. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan hawa dingin yang semakin lama semakin menusuk tulang sumsumnya. Atau menggubris sebuah papan tanda bertuliskan _'Awas Ada Galian!'_ tepat di trotoar jalan yang hanya berjarak sepuluh inci darinya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan rasa dingin menjalari tengkuknya ketika sebuah bola salju menghantam pundak Cassie, berhasil memutus sesi lamunannya.

Gadis itu lantas menggeram kesal. Ia membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang bertanggung jawab atas perilaku menyebalkan barusan, namun ia tak mendapati siapapun di sana. Cassie mengedarkan pandangan, memindai daerah sekitar, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Tidak ada siapa pun. Dimana pun...

Cassie merasakan bulu tengkuknya meremang secara harfiah. Ia mengeratkan balutan syal yang menutupi lehernya dan kembali berbalik saat tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti seketika saat melihat sebuah lubang besar yang menghalangi jalurnya. Nyaris saja ia terjembab masuk ke dalam lubang galian tersebut, bila saja lemparan bola salju itu terlambat beberapa menit lebih lama. "Terimakasih," ujarnya pelan kepada udara kosong di hadapannya, lalu melesat pergi menjauhi lokasi itu, meninggalkan spirit musim dingin selaku pelempar bola salju barusan yang tengah tersenyum puas di atas dahan pohon tak jauh dari tempat Cassie berpijak.

**~oOo~**

"_Okay, this shouldn't be hard_," Cassie menarik dan menghembuskan nafas untuk mengusir rasa tegangnya. Jemarinya yang sedari tadi sibuk di panel keyboard seketika meregang kaku, mati rasa. Tremor mulai melanda. Berkali-kali ia merevisi ulang ucapan permohonan maafnya untuk dikirim pada Alexis, entah untuk apa—mungkin hanya untuk mengulur waktu. Ia hanya perlu menekan tombol '_Enter_', maka surel itu akan terkirim. Namun agaknya Cassie masih urung. "Haruskah aku? Tapi bagaimana kalau Alexis masih marah padaku dan... dan... dan..." Ia benci berandai-andai, hanya saja pengecualian untuk kali ini.

Kaleo memutar bola mata, "Kirim saja. Lagipula dia sudah berbaik hati untuk memberikan bola kristal indah ini padamu," tuturnya santai sembari memainkan benda bulat itu, melemparnya ke atas berulang kali.

Mendengar itu, Cassie mengernyitkan dahi. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau—" ia mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputer jinjingnya, kelopak matanya melebar sempurna kala mendapati adiknya menghempaskan bola kristal itu berkali-kali ke udara. "Kaleo, hentikan! Kembalikan bola itu padaku!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, hasrat jahil Kaleo justru muncul. Sebelah sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, memampangkan senyuman asimetris. Imajinasi liar nan usil seorang Kaleo Benett menari-nari dalam benak. Bocah berambut cokelat itu melambai-lambaikan bola kristal yang dipegangnya ke udara, berusaha memancing kekesalan Cassie sebelum akhirnya ia melesat cepat bagai letupan api mercon mengitari sudut kamar sang kakak, sembari tertawa-tawa seperti orang kesurupan. Tak membutuhkan usaha lebih lama untuk menyulut kejengkelan Cassie, karena sekarang gadis itu sudah mengejar Kaleo seperti mangsa dengan barbarnya. "Kal, berikan bola itu padaku!"

Umpatan kesal tak ayal mencelos keluar melalui sela-sela gigi Cassie setiap kali renggutannya lolos. Merampas bola itu dari tangan Kaleo—yang seharusnya merupakan hal mudah karena tinggi badan bocah itu tak melebihi dadanya—menjadi amat sulit karena keahliannya dalam menghindar. "Kaleo Benett, aku bersumpah akan memanggangmu hidup-hidup kalau kau tidak—astaga, awas!"

Belum sempat Kaleo mengantisipasi peringatan Cassie, tungkainya sudah lebih dulu tersandung oleh sesuatu hingga sukses membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Bocah itu merasakan rasa perih mulai menjalar dari tempurung lututnya—pasti lecet. Sementara bola kristal itu lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Benda itu melayang jauh, hingga terhempas menubruk dinding dan—BAM! Terciptalah sebuah portal di sana. Refleks pertama dari kedua bersaudara itu ialah melongo heran. Lalu mereka bergumam penuh takjub, larut dalam wadah fantasi dalam benak masing-masing.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaleo dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Terpancar sorot kagum dan ingin tahu dari manik karamelnya.

"Entahlah, Kal," ucap Cassie lamat-lamat, tanpa menengokkan kepala pada Kaleo. Kakinya tergerak untuk mendekati portal itu, saat tiba-tiba sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Cassie menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Kaleo tengah memasang raut cemas. "Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu."

Kaleo melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Cassie. Sempat ragu sejenak, ia akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian yang cukup untuk ikut mendekati portal. Seakan tahu resiko yang akan menimpa mereka bila saja mereka ceroboh, kedua bersaudara itu berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengawasi dan memperhatikan dari jarak yang aman. "Cassie, bila kita memasuki portal ini, dimana menurutmu portal ini akan membawa kita?" lontar Kaleo dengan nada ambigu.

Cassie mengerutkan kening tanda berpikir, kemudian ia mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, dimensi lain, mungkin? _Well_, kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencari tahu, bukan?" Gadis itu memberi pandangan sarat makna pada adiknya—yang menurut Kaleo membuat risih dan mengerikan.

Kaleo, yang mulai dapat mendeteksi hal-hal tidak beres akan menimpanya, bergerak mundur satu langkah menjauhi Cassie. Namun belum sempat Kaleo menjauh, boneka beruang yang digenggam oleh tangannya telah lebih dulu dirampas oleh Cassie. Sang kakak lantas melemparkan boneka itu ke dalam portal. Menyisakan jeritan tidak terima dari Caleb.

"Tuan Tootsie!" Kaleo tersentak, lalu terisak pelan ketika menyadari boneka beruang peninggalan almarhumah ibunya itu sudah terlempar memasuki portal, ulah kakaknya sendiri. Ia merundukkan kepala, menangis dalam kebisuan, sambil sesekali membersit hidungnya. Sebelum ia sempat kehilangan kontrol diri, Cassie menggenggam tangan Kaleo dengan senyuman masam menghiasi wajah.

"Ayo kita ambil kembali boneka itu, bersama-sama."

* * *

Fanfic abal yang dalam proses pembuatannya cukup membuat frustasi karena sudah satu tahun lamanya saya hiatus dalam dunia-tulis menulis. (Lupa _password_ akun pertama, pulak! Alamak.) Tapi semoga saja kalian masih sudi untuk meninggalkan _review_ setelah membaca *muka melas*

Kritik dan saran amat sangat diperlukan (:

Terimakasih.


End file.
